Nine Months
by Ameve
Summary: Dr. J needed one last mission accomplished, knowing the G-boys wouldn't and couldn't do it, he created genetically enhanced embryos from the boys' DNA and that of five military geniuses. Now the boys must protect their unborn children from their destiny.
1. Rescue

Nine Months

By Ameve

Disclaimer: Hey guys. I just want to let you know I don't own Gundam Wing, but I own Ebony and some other OCs that will appear later.

Summary: Dr. J needed one last mission accomplished, knowing the G-boys wouldn't and couldn't do it, he created genetically enhanced embryos from the boys' DNA and that of five military geniuses. Now the boys must protect their unborn children from their destiny.

Chapter 1: Rescue

" Subject 01 of project 369250 has escaped."

" I knew she would have sooner or later."

" What do you mean, Doctor J?"

" She always was the rebellious one. Well, what are you waiting for? Go get her."

" We can't doctor."

" And why can't we?"

" She was grabbed by OZ troops 5 miles northeast of here."

" What? How could you let our most important project fall into the hands of the enemy? If they get their hands on the-"

" They won't sir, I've already sent the pilots after her."

" Fool! When she tells the pilots about the project, all five will surely turn their backs on us, maybe even the colonies!"

" S-sorry, sir."

" Maybe we can fix this, when were the orders sent?"

" Two hours ago."

" Shit, they would have left already!"

Five teenage boys walked stealthily through the humid swamplands, obviously irritated with their surroundings and mission.

"Remind me again, Yuy, why we are trudging through this swamp to rescue some foolish girl?" asked Wufei. Knowing Heero wouldn't answer, Quatre did so instead.

"If we took the gundams, it would alert them in enough time to prepare for us and to get the girl out, and we are retrieving her because OZ captured her and the scientists want us to rescue her."

The discussion stopped when the group came to a clearing where a small military base was situated. There was only one entrance, and two bored and heavily armed soldiers stood guard. On Heero's command, Trowa and Duo snuck behind the clueless duo and knocked them out. Duo checked inside the window for more guards, but soon turned and mouthed, "All clear."

The remaining three boys stood up from their crouching position and joined their two comrades. All five drew weapons and Wufei opened the door. No indication of a tripped alarm. They entered and walked along a corridor.

"Guys, is it just me or does it seem a little strange that we came this far and haven't seen one person?" asked Duo, glancing around nervously.

" I agree with Duo, something's not right here," said Heero.

Just then they rounded a corner and saw twenty OZ soldiers lazily standing around a steel door. The boys quickly ducked back behind the wall before anyone saw them. They began developing a plan to get rid of the guards, who were obviously guarding the girl they were looking for.

After much debate about what to do, the boys, excluding Heero, headed back to their gundams while Heero waited. Several minutes passed before a red light began flashing and a blaring siren filled the hallways. All but two guards ran to the mobile suits and took off in the direction of the four attacking gundams.

Heero ran out from behind the wall and knocked out the two guards. Normally, he would have just shot them, but he didn't know how many soldiers were waiting for him on the other side of the door. He slowly pushed the door open a few inches, when there were no gunshots he peered inside.

The room was plain and impersonal. The walls were white and bare and the only things in the narrow room were a few boxes stacked against the wall and a large steel door at the other side of the room. He walked up to the door and noticed a keypad to his right. He quickly dismantled it and rearranged a few wires. After trying several times, he finally found the right ones and the door slid open.

The second it opened, a young woman ran out with a chair above her head ready to strike the person who opened the door. Heero quickly sunk into the shadows before the girl noticed him. The girl looked around warily, she slowly and cautiously walked to the exit. She opened it and tripped over the unconscious guards. She scrambled up and ran back into the room.

"Alright, whoever the hell you are, get your sorry ass out here before I drag it out and I assure you, there will be pain involved if I have to find you!" the young woman hissed.

Heero quickly took in her appearance. She had long, rich, brown hair that swung loosely around her hips and sea green eyes that held a murderous gleam at the moment. She wore an oversized black sleeveless shirt that hung down slightly farther than her hair and loose black pants that barely dragged across the floor. She was tanned and had a healthy glow about her. He assessed that there were thirty-seven possible places on her that a weapon could possibly be hidden, but since her earlier weapon of choice was a chair, he doubted that any of those places were hiding anything. He also doubted that she would, or could, follow through on her threat of pain.

Heero inferred that she was the person they were sent to rescue, and if she was a potential enemy, she could be easily disposed of. He stepped out from his place in the shadows and glared at her. She stepped out of her fighting position when she realized that he could easily have taken her out if he was an enemy.

"Let's go," said Heero monotonously.

"And why should I go with you?" she asked venomously. Heero didn't respond, he simply pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head.

"Very convincing argument," she said before turning around and walking out the door, all the while watching the gun out of the corner of her eye. Heero kept his gun at the ready and followed her out of the building. When they stepped out of the door, a barrage of bullets greeted them. Heero grabbed the girl around the waist and pulled her behind the building. He carried her in one arm as he ran through the low hanging branches and across the muddy banks until he reached his gundam. He threw her into the cockpit and rapidly flew skyward. He switched on the communication system.

"I have the girl, let's get out before we have anymore unnecessary bloodshed," Heero said to the five other pilots.

"Sure thing, Heero," replied Duo as the four remaining gundams launched off from the ground and followed Wing Zero into space.

"So you're Heero," came a feminine voice from behind him. Heero looked back at the brunette he just finished rescuing.

TBC

Ameve: So, What do you think?

Miyané : It sucks.

Ameve: Shut up you! whacks muse over the head with a frying pan Looks like I can't continue until she wakes up. Oh well, review my story or face the wrath of the almighty frying pan! holds frying pan over head

Miyoko: sweatdrop just review, and while you're at it, get me away from Ameve 'cause I'm pretty sure she's lost it.

Ameve: What did you say?!?!?!?!?! Yuy Death Glare™

Miyoko: (OO) whimpers HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Revelations

Nine Months

By: Ameve

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

A/N: Thank you reviewers. I plan on updating at least twice a week. I will TRY to update daily though. Thanks for the support everyone. Review.

"So you're Heero," came a feminine voice from behind him. Heero looked back at the brunette he just finished rescuing.

Chapter Two: Revelations

"That is none of your business," Heero stated icily before turning around to face the endless void of space. He didn't even have time to lose himself in the velvety black curtains before her cold response came.

"I believe the father of my children is my business, Mr. Yuy," Heero's head whipped around and his usually placid features filled with shock that was soon replaced with suspicion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, his tone harsher than he intended. The young woman sat unfazed before him.

"They really didn't tell you guys did they?" she asked, amused malice coating her features.

"What do you mean by 'you guys'? And who is 'they'?"

"You guys, as in the gundam pilots. They as in Dr. J and his colleagues."

"Details, now," Heero hissed, momentarily losing his indifferent mask. He didn't even try to pretend to be unfazed anymore, the same word going through his head over and over again: father. The girl simply sighed before launching into her explanation.

"The doctors took DNA samples from all the pilots about three months ago. Two months ago, they kidnapped five female strategists, each the best in whatever military faction they worked for, and brought them to a remote colony hidden somewhere in between L3 and L4.

"They combined the pilots' DNA with ours and altered it slightly. About two weeks ago, they placed two of the altered embryos into each of us. Heero Yuy is the other half of my children."

Heero just sat there in a state of shock. It all made sense: the odd medical examination the scientists requested, that "heathy glow" this woman had, the two-week radio silence between the pilots and their respective scientists. His jaw hung slightly agape as his military mind attempted to process the disturbing information he had just received.

__

'How can I be a father? What the hell was going through Doctor J's head? Okay Heero, just calm down. You are the Perfect Soldier, start acting like it. How does a perfect soldier act at a time like this?' Heero thought to himself. _'He stops and regroups, that's what. So that's what you do, stop at the next colony and regroup.'_

Heero switched on the comlink.

"Everyone is stopping at the next colony," he ordered, leaving no room for debate.

"Is something wrong Heero?" inquired a worried Quatre.

"Everything, Quatre. Everything," with that he switched off the comlink, leaving his fellow pilots to wonder.

"So," Trowa began with a puzzled look, "what your saying is, the scientists are breeding perfect soldiers?"

"More like perfect gundam pilots. They only plan on keeping the boys though. Apparently, they're easier to train," the girl, who identified herself as Ebony, sneered from her perch on the balcony.

When they landed, Ebony insisted upon staying at a hotel. She assumed they would need some time to sort out their allegiances to the scientists and she could do with some rest herself. They decided upon three suites at the Remington Plaza on L2. It was an expensive place, and they definitely got some looks when they came in, wearing muddy shoes and casual clothing, and asked for three of the most expensive suites in the building. Quatre paid of course.

They immediately went into the one Ebony had claimed and demanded an explanation from Heero. He simply gave Ebony a small push forward, indicating that she would have to explain, which she did. Needless to say, the pilots weren't taking it to well.

"Dad, I'm a dad. A dad, me." Duo kept mumbling with a look of sheer horror.

"Damn it, Maxwell! No matter how many times you say it, it won't make it untrue!" Wufei yelled, he couldn't take Duo's mumbling anymore. "Quit feeling sorry for yourself, and start feeling sorry for whatever poor children will have **you** as a father!"

With that said, Wufei stormed out of the room and to one of the other suites. Trowa silently followed.

"We better be getting to bed too, Duo. We have a lot to think about and we will need to be leaving early tomorrow," Quatre stated cajolingly. He and Trowa were taking the news a little bit better then the others, which wasn't saying much.

Duo let Quatre lead him out, walking as if he were in a trance. This left Heero and Ebony in an awkward silence. They both knew nothing about the other, yet they shared children. That was enough to make anyone uncomfortable.

"So," Ebony finally said. She clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on the balls of her feet uncertainly.

"So," Heero said back, looking at the wall instead of the future mother of his children.

TBC

Ameve: So, how was it?

Miyané : duct tape over mouth Hpth hmphth.

Miyoko: Why does she have duct tape over her mouth?

Ameve: Because, if I hear her say " It sucks" one more time, all crack. .o ( -- that's Ameve's eye twitching)

Miyoko: o.O Okaayyyyy. I'm getting out of here.

Miyané : gets duct tape off smiles evilly Guess what Ameve did yesterday.

Ameve: O.O DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING!!!

Miyoko: Dare I ask what?

Miyané : - Ameve almost barfed on this cute guy last night.

Ameve: DIE EVIL WHORE!!!!!!! grabs Frying-Pan-Of-Pain™ and chases Miyané

Miyané : O.O runs HELP!! CRAZY AUTHORESS ON THE LOOSE! SAVE ME BEFORE SHE THROWS UP ON ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miyoko: -.-() I don't know them. Review.


	3. Decisions

Nine Months

By Ameve

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Gundam Wing?

"So," Ebony finally said. She clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on the balls of her feet uncertainly.

"So," Heero said back, looking at the wall instead of the mother of his children.

Chapter Three: Decisions and Worrying

Ebony unclasped her hands and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands while slowly sliding down the wall.

"God, this is so stupid. There is no reason for this to be awkward, right?" she said, more to herself than anyone else. " It's not like either of us asked for this." She brought her hands down and placed them in her lap. She turned her head so that her cheek was against the wall and looking straight up at Heero.

"You don't have to do this you know," she sighed.

"Do what?"

"This. Helping me. Or even having me around for that matter." Heero looked at her, not sure what she meant by that. "Just let me leave and I'll be fine."

Now Heero understood. She didn't want to be taken back to the scientists, or force him to become a father to the babies.

"You're staying. I won't take you to Doctor J, but I will help raise those boys. They're as much mine as they are yours."

"You don't have to do that," she said softly, studying her hands. After a moment, she looked up and smirked, "And what makes you think they're boys?"

Heero pulled a chair away from the table and straddled it. He folded his arms on the top and placed his chin on them. He smirked slightly and just sat there. They fell into a comfortable silence. They sat like old friends who didn't need to talk, the other's presence enough to satisfy them, neither one demanding nor offering more.

Wufei sat on his bed and stared at the wall. Some weak woman that he didn't even know was carrying his children. Two of them. His. And he only found out about it now, when they rescued another woman from OZ. He didn't even know the name of his children's mother. Was this retribution for all the mobile suit pilots he'd killed during the war? Was it some cruel cosmic joke?

Wufei ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He fell backwards onto the bed and mused about what kind of a father he would make until a weary sleep claimed him.

Quatre sat next to Duo and rubbed his back in a futile attempt to comfort him. The God of Death had barely gotten a hold of himself and was currently sitting on his bed wringing his hands and thinking about what all of this meant while his Arabian companion entertained similar thoughts. Shinigami's head slowly straightened up and looked at Quatre with pleading eyes.

"I'll make a good father, right Quat?" he asked in a small voice. "I won't be a failure will I? I can't fail these kids, Q, I can't." He shook his head slowly and looked back down at his hands before burying his face in them. He whispered hoarsely, "I can't."

Quatre didn't know what to say. He thought Duo was wallowing in self-pity, but the people he was really feeling sorry for were these kids. He forced a smile, something he had grown quite accustomed to doing, before adding, "You'll make a great dad, Duo."

Quatre patted him on the back before walking out of the suite, taking care to close the door quietly. He sighed and leaned against the wall for support. He closed his eyes and tried to keep from screaming in frustration. He felt lost, like he was in an intricate labyrinth that, no matter how hard he tried, he would never get out.

"Wanna talk about it?"

TBC

Okay, I definitely like this one. I was a little disappointed with chapter two but this makes up for it. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed. -


	4. Shopping

Nine Months

By Ameve

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

A/N: I know this is crappy and short, but I have been really busy lately. I will make it up to you. Sorry guys.

-Ameve

He sighed and leaned against the wall for support. He closed eyes and tried to keep from screaming in frustration. He felt lost, like he was in an intricate labyrinth that, no matter how hard he tried, he would never get out.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Chapter Four: Early Morning Invitations

Quatre's eyes shot open at the sudden voice and fell upon the Heavyarms pilot. The blonde forced yet another smile, grimacing on the inside at how easy lying came to him.

"I'm fine Trowa," he replied, adding as much cheer to his voice as possible. "I'm just a little bit tired that's all. I'm going to bed, good night."

Quatre walked off, his happy facade remaining until he closed the door to his room, where he promptly collapsed on the bed.

The next morning, Ebony woke up around nine and trudged out into the living room of her and Heero's suite. She groaned and rubbed her closed eyes with one hand, using the other to make coffee.

"Tired?" Ebony yelped and spun around. Without thinking, she threw the coffee pot at the intruder. It was then that she realized that her attacker was only Duo. Oh thank god I have bad aim, she thought.

"Tad bit jumpy, too," he added with a grin. He seemed to have gotten over the shock of last night. Ebony just smiled weakly and flushed slightly.

"Sorry 'bout that," she offered weakly.

"It's alright."

"Are you here for Heero, 'cause I think he left a while ago."

"Actually, I came to talk to you. I got a call from a friend this morning while you were asleep. Senator Julian Delphiki is throwing a party in her honor and all of us pilots are going, and when I told her about you, she insisted that you come. So will you?"

Ebony's face broke out into a broad grin. She'd never really been to a party before, she'd been working for E.S.U.N. since she was sixteen and she never had time for a social life before. Sure she went to a few birthday parties when she was a kid, but she was never a social butterfly and the kids tended to avoid her. She loved the idea of a party and nodded eagerly.

"Of course I will. Oh, I can't wait. When is it?" Ebony's quickly squealed while hoping around. She suddenly stopped. And her hands that were clasped together in front of her chest fell suddenly limp.

"Oh no, what'll I wear?"

"Relax," Duo soothed the distressed girl. "Relena's already demanded that you go dress shopping with her and the rest of the girls." Ebony's eyes widened as all the pieces of the puzzle finally came together in her mind.

"Relena? As in Relena Peacecraft?"

"Yeah, the party's for her. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. When will we be going?"

"Now," came a feminine voice from the doorway behind Ebony. She jumped and turned quickly. She saw a slim female figure in the door. She had long dark blonde hair and a happy smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Relena Peacecraft," introduced the woman as she grabbed Ebony by the forearm and started dragging her to the door. "We have to go now. I promised the girls we would meet them at ten and it's already ten fifteen."

"Um, okay," Ebony said, slightly shocked at her behavior. What kind of a person just drags someone they don't even know out of their hotel room and shoves them in a limo?

"So," Relena began, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hand. "Duo tells me you're pregnant."

"Yeah," Ebony looked down at her hands. "It's kind of a long story."

"Oh," Relena brought her head up and smiled. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

The rest of the trip consisted of Relena telling Ebony what different dress and makeup colors would look best on her. When they arrived they met up with two women with short blue hair, another with two long blonde spiral curls, a blonde with unusual eyebrows, and a brunette.

"I think we should get the dresses first, then hair and nails last," the brunette, introduced as Catherine, suggested.

"Sounds great," replied Dorothy, the blonde with weird eyebrows.

"I've already got my dress picked out," said the blue haired Hilde with a dreamy look in her eyes. "It's a royal blue with one strap and a slit from mid thigh down. It's absolutely gorgeous."

"Really?" said the spiral haired blonde, Sally. "I thought you said it was white?"

"That was a different one I wanted," smiled Hilde. "But I decided it would look better on Lu." She jerked her thumb at the other blue haired woman.

"Hilde, you don't have to do that," said Lucrezia.

"Actually, I do. It would look so much better on you anyways. Besides, you need it to impress Zechs." Lucrezia's eyes widened as she flushed an unusual shade of red. She looked down and began to fiddle with the cuff of her shirt.

"W- what makes you think th-that?" she stumbled over her words. Ebony couldn't help but giggle. She obviously had it bad for this Zechs guy, she looked so flustered. Ebony shook her head and smiled.

It feels so natural, she thought. Being with these people. I never felt comfortable around people before, I didn't trust them. But these people, the pilots and these girls, it just feels right. Like I belong. She sighed and looked around at her new friends, they had accepted her, no one had ever done that before.

TBC

Once again, another crappy one that should be thrown into a blazing inferno. I have got to stop writing these so late at night, my brain doesn't function.

I'm trying to make Quatre an emotional wreck that hides his feelings. Someone please tell me if it's working. He might snap in one of the later chapters, I dunno yet. Oh, and I stole the name Delphiki from the book Ender's Shadow by Orson Scott Card. It's an awesome book and I recommend that you read it and all of the Ender series. Great sci-fi and a wonderful read. I cried at least once in every book, and I don't cry easy.


	5. Prisoners

Nine Months

By Ameve

Disclaimer: I don't own it blah blah blah.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about my not updating. Thanks for your support everyone. You guys finally get what you've been asking for- THE OTHER GIRLS!! Yay. Well, here we go.

Chapter Five: Prisoners

A teenage girl sat, legs folded beneath her, in a small dark room on a plain white cot looking out of the barred window. She stared at the velvety black sky and the twinkling stars. She watched the full moon basking the pristine forest in its pale glow. The girl's large, chocolate brown eyes traced the constellation of Orion while a soft tune escaped her lips; she recognized it as the song her mother sung to her whenever she cried as a little girl.

A small, sad smile played on her lips as she twirled a lock of dark auburn hair. She slowly placed her hands comfortably on her lap and looked down at the crimson blood flowing down her wrists like a river of mercury making a path to her fingertips, where the river slowly dripped from her pale skin and stained the white sheets. A jagged, bloodstained piece of glass lie beside the girl.

The steel door crashed open, destroying the morbid peace of the moment, and six men, clad in standard issue black sweatpants and wife beaters, rushed in and ran towards the girl. She stood up on the bed quickly, knocking the piece of glass to the ground were it shattered into thousands of minuscule shards spread across the ground.

She screamed as the men dragged her back down to the bloodstained bed and thrashed wildly as they injected a sedative into her neck. Her eyes widened before growing heavy as she watched the men wrap her wrists in bandages. She tried to pull away, but couldn't gather the strength to do so. Before everything went black, she murmured something too softly for the men to hear, "I won't let you take my babies."

"Subject 02 has just attempted suicide, sir."

"Was she successful?"

"No, sir."

"Were the children damaged?"

"No, sir."

"Then keep her under closer surveillance and away from sharp objects."

"And Subject 01?"

"Is gone. She undoubtedly told the pilots, and we undoubtedly lost them."

"Will we be retrieving her?"

"Not unless you want to face the fury of the boys. If I know them, they are already furious. We don't need to send anyone on a suicide mission, eight will just have to suffice."

"Call it in the air," said the blonde guard as he flipped the coin into the air.

"Heads," the brunette guard guessed, apprehensive of the outcome. The blonde caught the coin and flipped it over onto his arm before pulling his hand away. A large grin of relief spread across his face and a look of horror spread across the brunette's.

"Tails," the blonde said happily. "You get to feed The Beast."

The Beast is what the guards called a sixteen-year-old girl by the name of Marie. She was cruel and violent to anyone who had the misfortune of stumbling through her door. She preyed on the guards' insecurities and exploited them in her twisted little mind games. It was her way of exerting dominance, even though she was the prisoner. She received her nickname, The Beast, when she made one of her previous guards run from the room in tears as she laughed sadistically. The guard nor The Beast ever mentioned what transpired that day. No one ever felt inclined to ask.

The overly dramatic brunette sunk to his knees and threw his hands up in the air before yelling, "Why me! What did I ever do to deserve this?" He knew that somewhere a sick and twisted little deity was sitting on a cloud and laughing his ass off. He slumped back to his feet and snatched the food tray before dragging himself to the door. He took a deep steadying breath before knocking on the door.

Marie woke up unusually chipper. Instead of attempting to make the poor guard that lost the coin toss cry, she greeted him with a warm smile and an inquiry about whether or not he thought it was a wonderful day. He stood there and gawked at the usually viscous ill-tempered French blonde, completely dumbfounded by her sudden warmth and kindness.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with a look of concern.

"No," he shook his head in disbelief before walking out, his jaw still hanging wide open.

Marie heard Moeand Curly talking to each other. Larry hadn't been back since The Incident. Moe, Larry and Curly weren't their real names, Marie just thought they fit better. Moe was the blonde and Curly was the brunette.

"So," Moe asked nervously. "What'd she do this time?" Curly looked at his companion completely astonished.

"Nothing," he whispered as if it were too good to be true.

"No way! Maybe it's another one of her games."

"What kind of game is smiling and asking me if I thought it was a wonderful day?"

"Um, maybe she's just trying to get us more relaxed around her and when we have our guard down, she plans on hitting us over the head with a chair," Moesuggested. "Or something to that effect."

"You're probably right. Best not to dwell on it, God knows how many headaches I've gotten trying to figure that psycho bitch out." Curly responded, rubbing his temples with two fingers.

Oh, so I'm a psycho bitch am I? Marie thought. _You want a psycho bitch; I'll give you a psycho bitch!_ Marie plastered on another smile when Curlycame in to get her tray of untouched food. When Curly looked up at her quizzically, Marie smiled her biggest, nicest, fakest smile. The kindness proved to be too much for him as he warily scuttled out of the room.

As he reached the doorway, Marie stuck out her foot, causing him to go flying and landing face first in the eggs. Marie quickly jumped on his back and grabbed two handfuls of hair. She began banging his head against the tray as Moetried to pry her off his fallen comrade.

When he finally did, he jabbed a sedative into her neck. He had made a habit of putting several in his jacket pocket before starting duty. You never knew when The Beastwould go berserk and try to kill everyone, not that she had done it often. Only once, when her former guard called her a hostile French whore in serious need of an attitude adjustment. They were told that his testicle retrieval went well.

He let the girl's limp form unceremoniously drop to the ground and surveyed the damage. His partner was unconscious and bleeding heavily. Definitely a broken nose, his cut lip was already beginning to swell. His eyes were getting little black rings around them and he had a large cut on his forehead. There were also ten small fingernail shaped cuts, five on each side of his face. He would definitely have a headache when he woke up, and most likely a concussion. He radioed the medics to come get the brunette. This was going to be a long day.

A lavender haired teen with gray eyes stood with her arms crossed, staring back into the eyes of a uniformed blonde man in his mid twenties. For the past half hour they had been having a staring contest and their eyes were watering and they both knew the match wouldn't last much longer.

The girl was often happily busying herself in her room, smiling cheerfully. Her name was Henry, an odd name for a girl, but her parents had desperately wanted a boy so they raised her as a tomboy. Most people called her Boom Boom because of her fixation on blowing things up. She thought that explosions were beautiful and love doesn't even begin to describe her feelings for fireworks and firecrackers.

Boom Boom couldn't stand not blinking for much longer, so she poked her guard in the eyes with her fingers and he immediately shut his eyes and brought his hand up to them. The girl smiled.

"I win," she chirped happily before pushing the man out the door as he mumbled something about evil witches, most likely just sounded like witches.

Nikki was your average looking Japanese girl, black hair, brown eyes, frail build and slightly below average height with glasses. The only thing remarkable about her was her mind-boggling scientific prowess. She was a pioneer in mobile suit engineering and was working on a suit that could possibly rival that of the gundams, but right as she was on the verge of a career-making breakthrough, her project was cut short by her abduction.

Nikki was shy and usually silent. The young woman harbored a deep animosity for her guards that sent chills up their spines. Nikki was infuriated by the betrayal of her mentor, Dr. J. She was an enigma equipped with a blank stare that made a person feel naked, horrible, and unworthy which is why most people couldn't look her in the eyes, no staring contests for her. Oh well, she liked it better that way.

TBC

A/N:

- I don't own the Three Stooges.

I got chapter six done. Me is very happy.


	6. Escape

Nine Months

By Ameve

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, just Marie, Nikki, Boom Boom, and Bailey.

Chapter Six: Escape and Another Rescue

Bailey sat on her cot, the sheets had been changed and the only evidence of the previous week's incident was her wrapped wrists and the two soon to be scars underneath. Two guards were posted at her door, watching her halfheartedly. She would have to wait until they changed shifts before the plan could go through. She unconsciously fingered her bandages, devising a plan to distract them.

She pretended to go to sleep, her eyes closed and her breathing became even, but she was awake and ready to move at any given second. She heard the guards scuffle about, signaling their leaving. They had two minutes between the time when these guards were in their quarters and the next ones were at their doors, the new ones always made their rounds before coming to their posts.

Boom Boom smirked as she saw all six guards walk past her door, Nikki and she only had one guard each because they were rather low maintenance. She reached under her pillow and drew out a small metal rod about four inches long. At the end of the rod was a blinking red button. Her fingers wrapped around the shaft, her thumb resting gently on the button. Boom Boom sighed and smiled blissfully as she pressed the shiny red button.

There were four simultaneous explosions in four consecutive rooms. Four girls jumped out of four smoking holes and faced each other. A blaring siren went off and spotlights switched on and began scanning the area for the escapees.

"Congratulations, Boom Boom," said Marie.

"There is time for celebrating later," said Nikki. "We need to leave now."

"Nikki's right, what good is escaping if we are just going to be caught again," said Bailey softly.

The girls ran around to the other side of the base, ducking behind random objects when soldiers ran by. The security on the other side would be lighter considering that anyone on the base with a gun was currently rushing to their cells.

They made it to the perimeter wall on the north side of the base and began to scale it. They reached the top and crouched down to survey the scene below. There were few people in seeing distance, they had been correct in guessing that everyone would charge to the cells. Bailey smiled morbidly, obviously rejoicing in the security team's follies, before haphazardly flinging herself down from the twenty-foot wall, the other three following with much more caution.

"_Imbécile _," Marie hissed when she landed. "You could have gotten hurt, or lost them."

"Doesn't matter," said Bailey. "Can we please just get the hell out of here?"

Nikki led the way through the surrounding forest. The sound of mobile suits launching signaled the beginning of the search party. The girls began to run faster, panting from the lack of exercise they had in the past few weeks and the extra weight that came with being two months pregnant.

A Leo dropped from the sky and landed in front of them. Marie let out a small, startled yelp before turning and running in the other direction, followed closely by the other scared mothers-to-be. Another Leo plopped down in front of them. Two more appeared on either side of them, properly surrounding the fugitives. The girls stood back to back in a tight circle, awaiting their fate.

Suddenly, the Leo in front of Bailey exploded for seemingly no reason. The other three quickly followed suit. The foursome looked around in fear and apprehension for the unknown and invisible enemy. Then, two mobile suits swiftly settled in front of them, there was a brief moment before they were recognized as the gundams.

The cockpit of the gundam to the right opened and out stepped a Chinese boy, about sixteen, with black hair pulled into a tight ponytail and deep ebony eyes. He looked down at them as the cockpit of the other gundam opened and another sixteen-year-old boy, this time Japanese, stepped out. He had messy brown hair and cold Prussian eyes.

"Let's go now," said the Japanese one. "They'll be sending reinforcements soon. He threw down a rope ladder and the fugitives scrambled into the gundams, two in each, before they flew off the L1 colony and headed towards L2.

Ebony had just returned from the mall and was laden down with six bulging shopping bags. After being told that she had no spare cothes, the women insisted on buying her everything that they thought would look good on her. She fiddled with the key as Relena and the others stood behind her laughing and carrying on conversation.

"So, when do you think I'll be able to meet your Zechs?" asked Ebony once she got the door open. She flipped on the lights and led the girls into the suite's living area.

"He's not my Zechs," said a flushed Lucrezia.

"Maybe not yet," added Sally teasingly.

"We're just friends guys. He doesn't even see me like that. Any feelings that he might have for me are strictly platonic and will never be more than that, so can we just drop it?"

Lucrezia hated when they brought this up. Couldn't her friends see how much it hurt to have to say Zechs would never love her?

But her friends knew that Zechs loved her back, he was just reluctant to tell her; they were hoping something would happen at the ball. Sensing that Lucrezia didn't want to talk about the object of her affections, Relena switched the topic.

"So, Ebony," she began. "When's the baby due?"

"Your pregnant?" asked a shocked Sally.

"Twins," said Ebony happily.

"Oh," said Catherine, delighted. "Boys or girls?"

"Um, I don't know yet."

"Who's the father?" asked Hilde, grinning brightly.

"Um, it's -" but before she could answer the door opened to reveal all five gundam pilots and four girls. Ebony gasped and a huge smile spread slowly across her face.

"Ebony!" the four girls yelled as they pulled her into a fierce hug. They all laughed and smiled and, in Boom Boom's case, whooped, while the six other girls watched, perplexed.

"What are you guys doing her?" Ebony asked, astonished.

"We were rescued of course," Marie smiled, "By knights in shining gundams." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the pilots who were watching the reunion. Ebony remembered her new friends and turned to look at the confused group.

"Girls, I would like you to meet some friends of mine: Marie, Nikki, Boom Boom and Bailey," she said to the larger group using her hand to point out the girls as she said their names.

"Other girls, this is Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, Sally, and Lucrezia." The girls greeted each other and Relena kicked the guys out so they could have some good old-fashioned girl talk.

"So, where were we?" asked Lucrezia.

"Ebony was about to tell us the name of the father."

TBC

Imbécile- French for fool

A/N: I'm so mean. Ah, the powers of an evil authoress.

Next chapter: Relena finds out that Heero is the father, maybe.


	7. Showers

Nine Months

By Ameve

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

"So, where were we?" asked Lucrezia.

"Ebony was about to tell us the name of the babies' father," said Sally.

Chapter Seven: Showers and Betrayal

Relena remembered Ebony's earlier hesitance when she brought up the babies' father in the car. Ebony looked unwilling to answer so Relena jumped in.

"Oh, the father's name doesn't matter," she said. "What I want to know is what you're going to name _those _little darlings." Ebony sent Relena a thankful smile, looking extremely relieved.

"I haven't really thought about it," Ebony realized. _What **am** I going to name them?_

"We'll help you with that," said Boom Boom, grinning. The girls spent two hours brainstorming names for the babies. They finally decided if it was two boys- Blake and Orion, two girls- Rela and Ashton, and a boy and a girl would be Blake and Rela. Ebony wanted to name her little girl Rela because she had become such good friends with Relena, even if they only met that day. They both just clicked; there was that comfortable presence between them like they had known each other their whole lives. They were instant best friends, and those were the always the best kind.

"So, will you be coming to the party with us tonight?" Relena asked the four new girls. They looked confusedly at Relena, then Ebony, then Relena again.

"Oh right, I guess I didn't tell you guys. There is going to be this huge party tonight, you all just have to come. I have tons of dresses with me, you can borrow some. Please?"

"We'd love to," said Marie. She loved parties, formal and casual, and loved to dance.

"Great," exclaimed Relena, excited and smiling she looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh my gosh! The party is in one hour! We have to get ready!" Noin and Sally gasped and looked at their watches. Sure enough, they had spent three hours talking and wasting precious time they could have spent getting ready. Relena's entourage hurried out of the room to get ready. Relena left mere moments after, Boom Boom, Nikki, Marie and Bailey in tow. Ebony raced into her bathroom to get ready.

She pulled the bathroom door open quickly, in too much of a rush to notice that the shower was already on. She stripped down and hopped into the shower, coming face to face with a very naked pilot of Wing Zero. Of course, she screamed.

Heero was taking an extra long shower, still trying to work through all of the information he received recently. _What's going to happen when the babies are born? Is Ebony just going to leave and take the babies with her? She better not, they're my kids too. Should we start a family? Would I get them for a month and then she gets them for another month, what? What are we going to do about this? I'm going to have to have a long talk with Ebony when the party is over. Talking… oh what joy._

Heero was snapped out of his thoughts when the door slammed. He swiftly moved to a ready postion, expecting an attacker. He heard a feminine voice mumbling "Gotta hurry, gonna be late." He was about to crane his neck out to see who the invader was, but was stopped by what the woman did next.

Heero's eyes just about popped out of his head when Ebony hopped right into the shower in front of him. When she turned around and looked at him, she screamed, jumped out of the shower, and tripped on the shower curtain. She landed sprawled across the floor but quickly got up and wrapped a big fluffy white towel around herself. Heero grabbed one as well and wrapped it around his waist.

"What the hell were you doing in the shower with me!" Ebony screeched.

"Me?!? You're the one that just hopped in!" Heero yelled back.

"Well, you could have told me you were in there!"

"When the water is running, people tend to be in there."

"Well, I didn't know the water was running!"

"How could you not know the water was running? It's a pretty obvious thing."

"I was in a hurry!"

At this point, the door to the bathroom swung open, knocking Ebony into Heero. The two landed with Ebony straddling Heero's hips as Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre piled into the room. You could probably imagine what the scene looked like to them- half naked and wet Heero and Ebony on the bathroom floor wearing only towels.

"It's not what it looks like!" she began, blushing furiously.

"I should hope not," snorted Wufei.

Suddenly, Relena charged in screaming like she was about to go into battle, armed with a fireplace poker. She stopped at the sight she saw and blinked. Ebony had forgotten to get off of Heero. She did so quickly when Relena dropped her weapon.

"Relena, what are you doing here?" she asked, nervously.

"I came up to lend you that necklace I mentioned and I heard screaming," she said weakly as if in a daze, her eyes never leaving the face of the Wing Zero pilot. She looked like she was about to cry. "So, Heero's the father?"

"Technically yes, but -" Ebony said before being cut off by Relena.

"I don't want to hear it," she said, her voice now cold and pained. The look of betrayal in her eyes was unmistakable.

She ran out of the room, abandoning her poker, as hot salty tears ran down her face. The occupants of the bathroom were silent; they just watched the point where Relena's figure had disappeared from view. Ebony was confused, what had she done wrong? Even if she was with Heero, which she must certainly was not, what did Relena care?

TBC

A/N: It had a lot more humor than my other chapters. I just finished my English paper. We had to do a variant on a fairy tale. I wanted to do Snow White and have the Evil Queen be an abusive drunk who runs Snow White over with a car, apparently this is inappropriate for school and I couldn't, so I settled for Cinderella during the Civil War. The beginning starts out describing the death of thousands, so my friends keep saying the only things I can write are morbid and depressing. I still want to hand in my Snow White one, damn censorship.


	8. Catfight

Nine Months

By Ameve

Disclaimer: Read the other damn disclaimers! .

She ran out of the room, abandoning her poker, as hot tears ran down her face. The occupants of the bathroom were silent, they just watched the door from which Relena fled. Ebony was confused, what had she done wrong? Even if she was with Heero, what did Relena care?

Chapter Eight: Of Balls and Catfights

After a small struggle, Quatre convinced Ebony to go to the party and have a talk with Relena; he managed to leave out the part about Relena's undying love for the father of her children. The guys had all gotten ready in about ten minutes and were sitting in Heero and Ebony's living room, waiting for all of the young mothers-to-be.

"What's taking those women so long?" grumbled an irritated Wufei.

"Calm down, Wufei. They're probably in there primping or whatever it is girls do," said Duo, who was lying upside down over the arm of the sofa. He was bored out of his mind and it was starting to show.

"What _do_ girls do?" Trowa inquired thoughtfully.

"Oh you know, the usual stuff," answered Duo.

"And what would that be," Wufei pondered.

"I… I don't know."

"I don't think men are supposed to know," answered Quatre.

"Hn, men aren't supposed to know anything about women," Heero added.

"Yeah, I bet chicks sit in there and just cackle at how easily fooled we are for a couple hours," Duo added. "And then they come out right before we have to leave and complain about stuff."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I think Duo's right," Wufei commented to a few murmered agreements.

Their conversation on the great wonders of female society was cut short when the door to Ebony's room creaked opened and the girls filed out. The boys immediately sat up straight and smiled. The five women looked absolutely astonishing. Ebony was wearing a green one-strapped dress that accented her best feature, her eyes. Bailey wore a spaghetti strapped black dress that flared out at the bottom. Marie wore a simple white dress and a silver chain around her neck with white elbow-length gloves. Boom Boom wore a provocative tight red one with a slit on the right that went to the top of her thigh. Nikki wore a glittery midnight blue strapless dress.

"So," Boom Boom grinned. "Who's going with who?"

"I guess mothers and fathers," Quatre suggested with a shrug.

"Sounds good to us," Marie said happily.

Bailey walked over and stood in front of Duo, clasping her hands together in front of her. Marie sauntered over to Trowa and smiled up at him sweetly, she was about half a foot shorter than him. Boom Boom skipped childishly up to Quatre and grinned before taking his proffered arm and resting her head on his shoulder. Nikki strode silently up to Wufei and offered a rare smile her hands clasped behind her back. Ebony went to Heero's side and avoided eye contact; she was still a little embarrassed about the shower mishap. The couples strolled silently out to the limo outside their hotel and got in.

They arrived at the Neo New York Plaza, where the ball was taking place. As they stepped out, thousands of light bulbs started going off. Everyone smiled for the cameras except for Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Bailey, and Nikki, who hid her face in Wufei's chest. He looked down at her confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"I hate cameras," came the muffled reply. "Plus, if the scientists know where we are, they could send people to get us."

"They know we're here," Wufei sighed. Nikki looked up curiously.

"They do? How?"

"They know that you're with us, and they know we're here," he said, slightly agitated at the flashing lights. He didn't mind that Nikki was attached to his shirt, pregnant women get emotional on occasion and it simply can't be helped. They walked into the Plaza and out of the flashing lights.

The room was beautiful to say the least. Crystal chandeliers hung from the cream colored ceiling, the walls were decorated with hand painted depictions of heavenly angels and serene landscapes. Cherubs smiled down from the ceiling and people stood, chattering about frivolous things, telling jokes or discussing politics. A large staircase stood off to the right of the door and Relena had situated herself at the top, talking with Hilde and Dorothy, each with a wineglass in hand.

Ebony smiled when she saw them. She let go of Heero's arm and started towards them, but Heero gently pulled her back. She eyed him questioningly as he leaned forward, his cheek lightly touching hers.

"Not yet," he whispered in her ear. "She still needs some time to cool off. In the mean time, let's dance." He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor where they began to waltz. Quatre and Boom Boom followed, they had hit it off well and were talking pleasantly as they danced. Trowa left to get Marie and himself a glass of wine. Wufei and Nikki soon joined the others out on the dance floor, for lack of any better ideas. Duo and Bailey were discussing their lives up until this point.

They continued to dance, drink and talk for several hours. Finally exhausted, Ebony exited the dance floor with Heero and plopped down in a nearby chair. She had looked distant all night, her eyes continually drifted to Relena. Heero sighed and sat down next to her. Ebony, sensing Heero's gaze, put on a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Just go talk to her and sort things out," Heero finally said. Ebony steeled herself before venturing over to Relena and her posse, determined to find out what she did that was so horrible. She halted her march behind Relena, Noin and Hilde quieted. Ebony cleared her throat and the ex-queen of the world whipped around.

"Oh," she said, coldly. "Can I help you?"

"Relena, I just want to know what I did that was so horrible," Ebony said, her voice slathered in fake confidence. Relena's eyes darkened.

"You want to know what you did?" she hissed. "You stole him from me, that's what you did."

"Stole who from you?" Ebony questioned, defensively. Her features tensed with annoyance.

"Heero! You two are together now, and he loves you, not me!" Relena yelled. A few heads were turning to investigate the shouts.

"What are you talking about?" Ebony yelled back, confused and angry. Her and Heero weren't together, and neither were Relena and Heero as far as she knew.

"You know damned well what I'm talking about!"

"Actually, I don't!"

"If you two weren't together, how could he be the father of your baby?!"

"Relena," this time Ebony's voice was tired. Misunderstandings so taxing on the mind. "Relena I-"

"Save it," Relena hissed. "I don't want to hear anymore of your lies and excuses."

Relena stormed away leaving Ebony and their friendship behind. Ebony's mascara began to run as silent tears streaked down her face. She looked down and let the black tears roll off her chin and on to the polished marble floor. The large group of spectators that had gathered slowly dispersed, some people looked at her with sympathy, some with scorn.

Heero made his way to the brunette and ushered her into a corner, away from prying eyes. He tried to comfort her and when that failed, he decided to take her back to the suite. He found Bailey and Duo talking adamantly about hockey.

"Ugh, how can you like Yolish? He's such a jerk," Duo said, his face scrunched up in disgust at the L3 Thrashers' top scorer.

"You did not just diss the greatest thing since Wayne Gretzky," Bailey said, eyes narrowed.

"Hey," Heero interrupted. "I'm taking Ebony home so don't wait for us."

"Is she okay?" Bailey inquired, her face etched with concern. "Just about everyone at the ball's heard about the fight."

"She's fine, just needs to get home."

"I'm going with," Bailey insisted, rising and searching for her purse. Heero glared at her and she visibly flinched.

"Like hell you are," he said dangerously.

"But-"

"No. She needs to be alone and you might just make it worse." Bailey knew he was right, and even if he wasn't she wasn't about to argue with him, so she sat down with a sigh and a dejected look. Heero returned to the small park across the street where he had left Ebony and hailed a taxi. They got in and Ebony sobbed into Heero's shirt the entire ride back to the hotel where they where staying. Heero helped her into the suite and onto the sofa, where he sat until three in the morning comforting the girl.

TBC

Ameve: I finally updated!

Miyoko: I know it's been awhile, but Mevey-chan's been having some problems as of late.

Ameve: . Don't call me Mevey-chan!

Miyané: PMS?

Ameve: Grrrrr. eye twitch grabs frying pan out of hammerspace and whacks Miyané DIE BITCH!!!!!!!

Miyané: So it is PMS.

Miyoko: shakes head and sighs Doesn't she ever learn?

Ameve: lunges at Miyané KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Miyané: lunges at Ameve DDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Miyoko: shrugs Might as well enjoy it. grabs popcorn out of hammerspace and watches the dust cloud


	9. Morning

Nine Months

By Ameve

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: The couples are forming! The couples are forming! Run while you still can! Alcohol makes soldiers do stupid things.

Chapter Nine: The Morning After

Ebony woke up with her head spinning. She groaned and brought a hand to her aching head, she vaguely remembered quite a bit of yelling and fighting with Relena and quite a bit of alcohol consumption and crying with Heero. She was sore all over and basically felt like crap. 'Ugh, I will never touch another bottle of whiskey ever again if it means waking up feeling like this.'

Ebony turned over in bed and came face to face with the sleeping Perfect Soldier. At that moment she became painfully aware of her and Heero's lack of clothing. Memories of the previous night came flooding back to her.

Ebony and Heero sat on the couch of their suite, a bottle of Jack Daniels sat in between them. Ebony had taken her fujimari pills earlier before she went to the party; they were pills that stopped anything a woman consumed from traveling to the womb, enabling pregnant women to drink. All of the pregnant women took one before the party and Ebony was thankful that she did.

She and Heero had so far downed two bottles of whiskey and were extremely drunk. Despite her intoxicated state, Ebony couldn't forget what happened with Relena yet and was currently sobbing into Heero's chest as he hushed her and patted her back.

Something, most likely the vodka but maybe the pregnancy, had her telling Heero everything she was thinking and feeling. The alcohol was also having an effect on the Perfect Soldier, making Heero more willing to succumb to his humanity and show care for the distraught girl.

"I hate how emotional this pregnancy makes me, I feel so vulnerable to pain. I used to just ignore my feelings, but now, one minute I'm so mad I could kill someone, the next I'm crying my eyes out. It's so confusing, it's like I've been thrown into a whirlwind of emotion and I can't seem to break free. I hate emotions! They are stupid and foolish and screw everything up," her voice was thick with tears and muffled by his shirt but he understood every word, mainly because he had hated his emotions also. He tilted her head up and looked her in the eye and smiled slightly.

"Maybe emotions aren't such a bad thing. They can be good sometimes and they aren't all painful. And sometimes they are worth the risk," he said, his voice soothing and for some reason she couldn't quite understand, Ebony leaned forward and kissed Heero, it was gentle and sweet but not free of passion, and for some reason even harder to grasp, Heero kissed back.

"Oh my god," Ebony said breathlessly as she watched the peaceful expression on the face of the sleeping soldier and contemplated her predicament. She could sneak out of the room and pretend like it never happened, Heero was equally drunk and was just as unlikely to remember if she didn't tell him. But that wouldn't be fair to Heero; he deserved to know what happened after they left the party.

Ebony debated in her mind a little longer before finally making a decision. She reached out a hand and gently shook the sleeping teen. Before she could react, a hand wrapped around her wrist and squeezed tightly as Heero's eyes shot open and his glare locked upon Ebony, his eyes immediately softened when he recognized her and he loosened his grip on her wrist. He cleared his throat and there was an awkward silence. It was obvious to the both of them that the other knew and that they wouldn't be able to pretend this one didn't happen. Neither mad eye contact, they wouldn't even look in the direction of the other person.

"So," Ebony began timidly while wringing her hands," where do we go from here?" Heero sat up and shrugged.

"How do we stand?"

"Well, I guess I'm kind of attracted to you," Ebony said unsure and with a slight blush as she sat up and faced Heero, a white sheet wrapped around her body.

"I'm attracted to you too, I think," Heero said while looking down and picking at the comforter. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable with the whole talking about feelings thing.

"That still doesn't tell us where we go from here," Ebony responded, happy that Heero liked her back. Heero brought his head back up and contemplated it for a while.

"How about we go out for dinner Friday?" Ebony tried after she realized that Heero wasn't going to suggest anything anytime soon. She was blushing again and looked down so her hair would cover it.

"Okay," Heero said. Ebony's head popped back up and she smiled at him. She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened.

"It's already eight! I've got to go get ready for the day," she rushed out of the room, sheet still wrapped tightly around her body. Heero thought to himself about the previous night and the many cute little quirks of the woman he had shared it with.

Lucrezia woke up ecstatic, the night before Zechs had finally told her that he loved her. She felt guilty for her happiness when Relena was suffering, but she couldn't help it, she had waited so damned long to hear him say those three little words and she deserved to be happy about it, but she couldn't quell the guilt so she hoisted herself out of bed and walked into the kitchenette of her and Relena's suite. She walked to the phone located by the refrigerator and called the front desk.

"Remington Plaza, how may I help you?" chirped a woman from the other line. She had a fake smile plastered across her tanned face. She was wearing the standard red and gold uniform that all of the staff at the plaza wore and Lucrezia found herself wondering how someone could have such a fake looking smile.

"I need to be connected with suite 296, the penthouse," she said smiling back, but hers was genuine.

"Alright, please wait a moment while I connect you," the fake happy woman chirped.

Lucrezia found herself thinking back to the previous night.

Relena had just stormed out of the ballroom and up a flight of stairs. Lucrezia had attempted to go after her, but Hilde stepped in front of the dark haired woman and stopped her.

"Come on Hilde, we have to go check on Relena," the ex-OZ officer said making a futile attempt to get past the junk dealer.

"I'll check on Relena. You check on Ebony, she's our friend too."

"But she betrayed Relena."

"Relena and Heero were never together and it's not Ebony's fault if she is with Heero. Besides, I don't think she is with him anyways."

"Then why is she pregnant with his kids?"

"I don't know, but Duo told me that he needed to tell me something about all of the girls that showed up tonight."

"Fine, I'll go talk to her and see what's going on."

Hilde smiled at her before turning around and rushing after the ex-queen of the world. Lucrezia turned to go talk to her friend but couldn't find her in the ballroom. She wandered outside in her search and into the garden. As she passed a fountain she heard someone behind her. Her soldier's instincts kicked in as she whirled around and prepared to send a round kick to her stalker's head but halted when she came face to face with Zechs Marquise.

"Jumpy, are we?" he asked with a smile. Lucrezia averted her eyes and blushed.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be," the blonde paused before adding, "We need to talk, Lucrezia." Lucrezia's eyes widened and her head popped up. 'Did he just call me by my first name?' Zechs began walking down the path, Lucrezia followed. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but failed. He took a deep steadying breath and tried again.

"We've known each other for a long time Lucrezia, and we've been through a lot together, especially in these past few years. You were always there for me and were an irreplaceable friend. I never could have made it through the war with out you there supporting me. You were the only constant in my life for a long time." The blonde paused in his speech and his pace slowed. Lucrezia eyed him apprehensively, uncertain of where this little monologue was going.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you Lucrezia Noin. I've loved you for years but I didn't know how to tell you." Zechs' voice was barely audible by the time he reached the end of his oration , but Lucrezia heard every word and she felt her heart leap into her throat when he proclaimed his love.

"I love you too Zechs," she said with a smile. Zechs, who had been intensely studying his shoes, looked up with a look of relief and joy. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the dark haired woman's waist, leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. Lucrezia brought her hands up and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Hello?" Ebony's voice broke through Lucrezia's reverie and the older woman smiled at her younger friend. Her hair was sopping wet and she was wearing a big, white, fluffy towel. Lucrezia noticed that her hair was in spiral curls.

"Hey, Eb. What did you do with your hair?"

"Oh, it curls like that when I don't straighten it. I was just about to do that before you called."

"Don't. It's cute like that."

"Really? 'Cause I hate it."

"It's cute, believe me. Hey you want to have lunch together today? I want to talk to you about something."

"About Relena?"

"Among other things."  
  
"I'd love to."

"Great. Meet you at the restaurant downstairs at noon?"

"Sounds great. Oh, and thank you Lucrezia."

"Thanks for what?"

"Being my friend. I thought that you all would be angry like Relena."

"We'll talk about it at lunch."

"Okay, bye."

"See you later."

Lucrezia hung up the phone and sighed. Relena hadn't come back yet and she was starting to get worried. Oh well, Relena would come back when she needed to.

Duo woke up that morning relieved and happy. He had really hit it off with Bailey. Despite the fact that she acted like all of humanity was simply a nuisance to her, she was really fun to talk with, especially about sports. His fellow gundam pilots weren't as interested in them as the braided pilot. Duo loved sports, especially hockey, and Bailey seemed to share a common passion for the game. He remembered how her face lit up when he mentioned that he was going to a game the next week.

Duo and Bailey were sitting at a table in the corner of the room. Duo had mentioned hockey earlier and Bailey's blank look turned to that of excitement.

"So your into hockey, huh?" Duo inquired.

"That's the understatement of the century, I absolutely love it," the girl replied, almost giddy. 'Actually got ten words out of her,' he thought. ' That's a new record! I can't believe that this is the same girl, she seems so happy.' They spent at least three hours discussing it, when Heero came and informed them that he was leaving with Ebony. Bailey wanted to go too, but Heero wouldn't let her. She sat back down and sighed. 'Now or never.'

"Bailey, we need to talk," Duo said, his voice was serious and lacked its previous joviality.

"Why, is something wrong?" she asked, concern etched across her face.

"No."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"About the babies, I want to be a good father to them."

"Okay," Bailey said slowly, not quite understanding where he was going with this. Duo took a deep breath before continuing.

"I think that we should get married." Bailey just stared at him. She blinked once. Twice. Then burst out laughing. Duo was baffled and then angry, it had been hard enough to say it, but now she was **laughing?** When she finally got control of herself she took Duo's hands in hers and smiled sweetly at him.

"I won't marry you, Duo. You're only asking me out of a sense of duty as the father of these babies, but you shouldn't. It's not like you were the one that got me pregnant, Dr. J did. Oh, that did not sound right," she shuddered at the last thought and Duo couldn't help but smile.

"Anyways, you deserve to be with someone you love and so do I. I would rather be your friend then your wife. Besides, I am pretty sure there is someone you would like to marry a lot more than me." When she said the last part her eyes flickered over to Hilde and Duo blushed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to pregnant women, they're more observant," she smiled teasingly.

"Well, what will we do about the living situation? I want to be involved in my children's lives."

"Well, of course you do. And we can do it like divorced people, except that we won't try to turn the kids against the other parent. We should probably live in the same area so that they don't have to switch schools when they switch houses."

"Sounds like you've been thinking about this."

"Well, I didn't have anything better to do in that place."

"I take it that you're referring to the base where we found you guys?"

"Yeah," she said, obviously not wanting to talk about that, she changed the topic to sports again.

Duo was still wondering why she didn't want to talk about the base; there was no reason why she shouldn't. He decided not to dwell on it any more and instead look forward to going to the Thrashers game that Friday with Bailey.

Trowa didn't know what to think about Marie, she was so different. She was rude and cruel but fascinating. She had berated almost everyone she came across that night. Fortunately, he escaped any verbal abuse; she was always pleasant with him. At first he thought she was bipolar, one minute she was smiling sweetly and the next she's telling the man who spilled wine on her dress why no one will ever love him. She was truly fascinating. She was brutally honest from the beginning.

Trowa had just come back from getting them both a glass of champagne each. He saw Marie standing by an ice sculpture shaped like a swan looking bored. He walked up to her and held the glass out to her, her annoyed features broke into a smile when she saw it was him. She took the glass and they went to find a table to sit at. When they did, they didn't talk much. Finally, she looked him in the eye and stated clearly, "You're hot."

He was shocked when she did this, but even more shocked when she continued. "You have this mysterious air about you, it makes you quite attractive. And even though you don't talk much, you have this calming aura about you. I can just sit her with you all day, not saying a word, and feel completely at ease." She smiled at him and did just that. They didn't talk much more that night, just enjoyed each other's company.

Marie definitely had her quirks. She was just so odd he couldn't help but smile as he thought about her antics. She really intrigued him and he wanted to know more about her so he decided that he should have lunch with her today and they could talk then.

"Wufei, where's the flour?" Nikki asked as she poked her head into Wufei's room. The Chinese boy simply rolled over and put a pillow over his head and grumbled about damned women waking him up so early. Nikki sighed.

"Fine," she said, frustrated, "I'll ask Trowa." she walked out of his room and across the suite to Trowa's door. She knocked and the door was quickly opened. The stoic brunette stood before her.

"Oh, it's you," he seemed disappointed.

"Yes it's me, Marie left earlier. I was just wondering where the flour is." He didn't say anything, just walked into the kitchenette and opened a cabinet above the sink then pulled out the flour. Nikki smiled and thanked him as he walked back into his room after placing the small white bag on the counter.

Nikki poured a cup of it into the large blue mixing bowl and began to stir the ingredients for the pancakes she was making. While she was stirring she thought back to last night and her conversation with Wufei.

Wufei and Nikki were on the dance floor, slow dancing. Wufei had his arms around Nikki's waist and Nikki's arms wrapped around Wufei's neck, there was little space between them and she had rested her head sideways on his shoulder and he rested his chin on her head. A small smile played at her lips while he looked relaxed. Nikki let out a sigh.

"This is nice," she said softly.

"Hn," was his would be impassive response if it hadn't sounded so much like a purr. Nikki let out a slight chuckle at this.

"Wufei, how are we going to raise these children?" she questioned, immediately turning serious.

"Together," he answered simply.

"But-" Nikki began but was cut off.

"They aren't going to put up with switching homes all the time to suit our needs. It wouldn't be just," he said.

"Well, I'm sure they would understand if we explain to them," Nikki said, bringing her head up to look her dance partner in the eye.

"They won't understand because we won't explain to them," he said.

"What do you mean 'we won't explain to them'?"

"I mean that we aren't going to tell them that the only reason they exist is because five weak-minded bastards kidnapped their mother and implanted embryos into her so that they would have perfect mobile suit pilots. It would be unjust to let them know that they were bred to be killing machines for the sake of war."

"We can't lie to them all their lives, Wufei. They deserve to know."

"They won't want to know." The music switched to a faster song, but they were too caught up in their debate to notice and continued to slow dance.

"They'll want to know where they came from, and I won't lie to them."

"It is in their best interest for us to keep it from them." Nikki sighed and rested her head against his chest in defeat.

"Fine," she pouted. Wufei couldn't help but smile; she really did look cute when she did that.

"But," she added, "We will tell them when they are eighteen."

"We will not."

"It's either tell them when they're eighteen, or tell them when they're eight. You pick."

"This is an injustice," he said before sighing. "Fine, when they are eighteen."

Nikki smiled up at him and gave him a peck on the cheek before hurrying off the dance floor. Wufei just stood there a while before following.

"I still can't believe I kissed him," she said to herself as she placed the pancakes onto three separate plates. There was already bacon and eggs there and the syrup was on the table along with three glasses of orange juice.

"Breakfast is ready," she called throughout the suite. Immediately the two boys rushed out of their rooms and situated themselves at the table. Nikki chuckled before placing two plates in front of them.

"So now you come out, Wufei?" she questioned jokingly.

"Yes woman, is there something wrong with that?" he said before shoveling forkfuls of eggs into his mouth. Nikki just laughed and sat down to eat her breakfast.

Quatre sat in his room and sighed. Talking to Boom Boom about the pregnancy was impossible. Every time he tried to bring it up, she would quickly change the subject or go to get some more champagne. He was starting to believe that he would never be able to talk to her about it. She was amazing at avoiding questions and unpleasant conversation. After his fifth try, he gave up and stuck to small talk.

Another thing that he discovered was that she didn't like to talk about herself. Every time he brought up her family or past she would give spartan answers and switch the conversation back to him. All he knew about her was that she was an only child, born and raised on Earth, and her parents were named Carla and Ernest. She however knew the names, personalities, age and political views of each and everyone of his 29 older sisters. Boom Boom even made him show her pictures of them. That girl is an enigma wrapped in a riddle wearing a mask.

He really wanted to figure her out, but at this point, he knew more about Trowa than her, and that is saying something. The blonde Arabian sighed in resignation and flopped backwards onto his bed. He covered his face with a pillow and screamed into the blue cushion, which muffled his frustrated cry into a low undistinguishable noise. He stopped screaming and groped around on the nightstand searching for something until his hand wrapped around a small bottle of Prozac and he dumped it out on the table and grabbed three before his hand went back under the pillow and shoved them into his mouth.

Quatre just lied there until the narcotics kicked in and then he withdrew the pillow from its perch on his head, revealing a lazily smiling face. He used one hand to sweep the scattered pills into the bottle and then put it in a drawer. Boom Boom chose this moment to poke her head into his room.

"Hey Quat, I just heard that Nikki is making pancakes for Trowa and Wufei, wanna go steal 'em?" she inquired with a devilish grin. He lifted his head from the pillow slightly to see whom it was before flopping his head back down.

"Sure, let's go," he said as he crawled out of bed in a child-like manner and walked out the door, led by a bouncing lavender haired mystery.

TBC

Ameve: How was it? It was longer than the others that's for sure. But we like it.

Miyané: HAPPY NEW YEAR! drunken stumble Wow, watch out for that step there.

Miyoko: There isn't a step.

Ptolemy: slurs Yeah well screw you, too.

Miyoko: o.O Okay, cutting you two off. takes bottles of champagne out of the drunk girls' hands

Ptolemy and Miyané: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! You bastard! lunge at evil alcohol stealing muse

Miyoko: O.O runs

Ptolemy and Miyané: Get back here! chase him but after two feet they pass out

Miyoko: Um, review I guess.

Ptolemy: in sleep But I like the pink elephants Mommy. rolls over

Ameve: O.O

Miyané: sucking thumb Nice vicious tiger that hasn't been fed in days, let's go visit Ameve. moves hand in the air like she's petting an animal

Ameve: (O.O)

Miyoko: o.O to readers For the love of God, save me from this eternal hell. Please, anyone? Aw come on, adopt a muse people!


	10. Talks

Nine Months

By Ameve

Disclaimer: Do I look like a Japanese guy? No comments from you, Scott.

A/N: The overwhelming amount of perspectives needed is going to make these chapters longer and less frequent. Except for this one, it's short and I will update soon. I swear.

Chapter Ten: We Need to Talk

Nikki sat on the armchair and flipped through a magazine in a bored fashion. Wufei walked into the suite; she looked up and smiled at him before closing the magazine and putting it on the table. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Where were you?" she asked.

"Training. I have been neglecting my katana practice lately," he said as he sat down on the coffee table in front of her.

"I was wondering what you wanted for lunch," she asked.

"How about we go out for lunch," he suggested. Nikki's face lit up.

"You mean, like a date?" she asked excitedly.

"If that's what you want to call it," he said nonchalantly. Nikki grinned happily and pounced on him, pinning him to the table and kissed him. Trowa and Marie walked in right then, but the kissing teens didn't notice. Trowa turned to leave, but Marie grabbed his sleeve.

"That's what the bedroom is for kiddies," she said with a grin. Nikki jumped off of Wufei and blushed as red as a stoplight. Wufei just glared at her while she smirked back. "No bang bang on the coffee table," she said while shaking her finger at them.

Nikki went even redder and ran out of the room in embarrassment. Wufei's face developed a slightly pink tinge as well. He stood up and followed Nikki out of the room while mumbling something about injustice.

Once they were gone, Marie burst out laughing. Trowa just shook his head and walked to his room, but not before he gave a small smile at the blonde's antics. Marie followed him, still grinning.

Lucrezia sat at a table by herself, looking over the menu. The sound of the chair across from her scraping the tile drew her attention. She looked up and was shocked to see Zechs Marquise pulling out the chair. Zechs sat down and smiled at her.

"I was walking around and saw you here all by yourself and decided to have lunch with you," he said. "I hope you weren't meeting anyone."

Lucrezia was about to say that she was, when Ebony caught her eye. She was standing by the door to the restaurant waving her arms to get Lucrezia's attention. When she got it, she mouthed the words, "Go for it," before smiling and leaving. Lucrezia returned her attention to the blonde prince.

"Nope," she said with a smile. Zechs smiled back and picked up his menu.

"Wonderful," he said.

Ebony stood in the elevator by herself humming. The doors opened on the twelfth floor to reveal Relena. Ebony stopped humming when she saw her former friend, she looked pretty bad. She was wearing the same clothes as last night, except they were wrinkled and her hair was down. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot, and there was a rip on the hem of her dress.

"Oh," she said softly. "I'll just take the stairs." She turned and started to walk away.

"No," Ebony yelled quickly. Relena turned and faced her. She no longer looked angry or hateful, just empty; like she had lost all hope for happiness. "We need to talk Relena. Please, just hear me out and then you'll never have to deal with me again. Please," Ebony pleaded. Relena didn't answer, she simply walked into the elevator and pressed the button to close the door.

When they were in between floors 12 and 13, Relena pressed the emergency stop button and turned to face Ebony. "Talk," she said shortly before sitting crossed legged on the ground. Ebony sat down in front of her.

"Relena," she began, "Heero isn't the only one of the guys who is going to be the father of a baby; Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei are soon-to-be-parents too. " Relena furrowed her brow in confusion and opened her mouth to say something.

"Please, just let me talk Relena. It will make this easier if you save your questions for when I'm done." Relena nodded as Ebony explained how she became pregnant.

At this point, Quatre was pissed. He had resolved that the next time he saw Boom Boom, they would discuss their little problem, even if he had to tie her to a chair to do it. This plan would have worked if Boom Boom hadn't disappeared suddenly.

The blonde had been scouring the hotel for the pregnant woman since 11:47 a.m., but was still turning up with nothing. He went back to his suite to ask Duo to help. When he walked through the door, Boom Boom was lying on the couch.

"How long have you been there?" he demanded.

"Since 11:50. Why?" she said. Quatre's left eye twitched involuntarily.

"No reason," he said through gritted teeth. Boom Boom looked concerned.

"Quatre, are you okay? You look constipated," she asked worriedly.

"I am not constipated!" he roared. Boom Boom looked completely shocked by his outburst. Quatre went red when he realized that he screamed and mumbled a quick apology.

"I never thought you were capable of yelling like that," she said, still slightly wary of him. 'God, what if he's unstable? I hope it's not hereditary.'

"Boom Boom," Quatre said in his usual sweet voice as he sat down, "We need to talk." Boom Boom smiled at him.

"About what Quat?' she chirped.

"Your pregnancy," he said in a serious tone.

"Oh, that's not important. We can talk about it later. Did you know that Relena hasn't shown up yet?" She evaded his topic once again, but Quatre was being stubborn today and for once he was going to have his way.

"No, and frankly I don't care," he said. Boom Boom, sensing his persistence, stood up and yawned.

"I'm really tired, Quat. I think I'm going to go take a nap," she said sleepily before turning around and walking to the nearest bedroom.

"Like hell you are," said Quatre as he stood up and grabbed her wrist. Boom Boom twisted her hand out of his grip and ran to the bedroom as quickly as she could.

Unfortunately, Quatre was much faster than her and he grabbed her around the waist from behind with one arm and picked her up off the ground. He carried her flailing body to his bag and used his free hand to grab a roll of duct tape.

He used the duct tape to tape Boom Boom to the floor. She struggled with the bindings but couldn't get free. Quatre put the tape back in his bag before walking back to Boom Boom. He crouched down and looked her in the eyes before speaking. "We really need to talk."

TBC

Ameve: I just started at my new school this week. It was scary. O.O

Miyoko: sympathetic Really?

Miyané: Haha. baby voice Was little Mevey-chan afraid of the big bad school?

Ameve: . I am so not in the mood to deal with you. I knew some of the people there, and in my case that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

Miyoko: It'll get better. pats depressed authoress on the back

Ameve: Well, of course it'll get better, just not soon enough. Wahhhhhhhh!!

Miyané: Oh for the love of God, shut her up Ptolemy.

Ptolemy: I am not your servant. If you want her to stop crying, then be nice.

Miyané: Be neese?

Ptolemy: sigh Nice.

Miyané: puzzled What is this nice you speak of? Does it involve dismemberment? If so, I think I've already done what you're talking about.


	11. Games

Nine Months

By Ameve

Disclaimer: No own... yet. Or Ender's Game, I can't write like that.

A/N: Please don't kill me for the lateness. I promise I'll make it EXTRA long! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! The shit kind of hit the fan not that long ago and I pushed my parents over the edge. I failed English so they actually removed my modem and kept it in their bedroom until I brought my grades up. Plus, an angry rabid attack plot dog has been kicking my ass with all these other stories and I am sooooooooo sorry! But don't worry: Mevey-chan is BACK!!!!!

Relena furrowed her brow in confusion and opened her mouth to say something. "Please, just let me talk Relena. It will make this easier if you save your questions for when I'm done." Relena nodded as Ebony explained how she became pregnant.

Lucrezia sat at a table by herself, looking over the menu. The sound of the chair across from her scraping the tile drew her attention. She looked up and was shocked to see Zechs Merquise pulling out the chair. Zechs sat down and smiled at her.

He used the duct tape to tape Boom Boom to the floor. She struggled with the bindings but couldn't get free. Quatre put the tape back in his bag before walking back to Boom Boom. He crouched down and looked her in the eyes before speaking. "We really need to talk."

Chapter Eleven: Why Hide & Go Seek Is Scary

Relena blinked once. Twice. Three times. "So," she whispered slowly. "What you are saying is that you are pregnant with twin genetically-enhanced fighting machines created with the combined DNA of you and Heero? That makes no sense. Why did they need more gundam pilots?"

"Apparently, Dr. J had one last mission left. The boys wouldn't be able to handle it, nor would they want to," Ebony replied.

"Why wouldn't they want to? And why wouldn't they be able to? Those five guys can do pretty much anything. Was this mission really that horrible?"

"I don't know. I only know what Dr. J told us. He never said what the mission was, but he assured us that the babies would make it through it. I think he felt guilty and wanted to put our minds at ease. Needless to say that we weren't all that relieved that our children would be raised to complete a mission even the infamous Gundam pilots would refuse."

"So, Heero didn't.. um.. you know.. get them in there?" Relena struggled. Ebony's eyes widened.

"NO! No no no no no no no no! I'd never even met Heero then, let alone done anything like that with him!" Relena let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. I've kind of been in love with Heero for a long time and I thought that he might have returned my feelings. When I found out about the babies, I thought there wasn't a chance for the two of us. But since you guys aren't together, maybe there is." Ebony shifted uncomfortably while Relena smiled blissfully.

"Actually Rel... um." Relena's smile disappeared as she slowly returned to reality. And reality was ready to punch her in the face.

"You two aren't together, right?" Ebony shifted again under Relena's intense gaze. The blonde nodded in disbelief before standing and hitting the emergency stop button again, causing the elevator to jerk back to life. "This conversation is over. Thank you for your explanation."

"Rel, please. I-"

"Shut up!" Relena yelled before dashing out of the elevator and to her and Lucrezia's room. Ebony just sunk back into the elevator in defeat before punching in her floor number and heading back up to her new best friend, Jack Daniels.

"So Lucrezia, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Zechs said over his menu.

"Only since last night," she responded while perusing the appetizers section.

"I mean before that, two years right?"

"It'll be two next week. How's Mars?"

"Mars is good. The terra-forming project should be over in about five years. That may seem like a long time, but we predicted a lot longer." Lucrezia smiled. She knew exactly how long it would take; she checked the updates everyday. They settled into a small silence and listened to the conversations around them.

"Do you ever wonder where we'd be right now if the war hadn't ended?" Lucrezia suddenly asked.

"Probably fighting under Trieze still. Wearing a mask, piloting mobile suits, destroying lives, all the necessary things for peace."

"Do you miss it? Piloting, I mean."

"Every second of everyday." Zechs smiled sadly. "It was an addiction, you know. I think that's how everyone who's ever been in an MS before feels." He paused for a moment. "I still dream about it. About space... piloting... MS, Trieze, Une, fighting, the gundams... you.

"I can't count the number of times I've had to talk myself out of hopping into Tallgeese and flying to you, just so that I could hold you in my arms. So that I could tell you how much I loved you, how much I've always loved you. To take your hand and get down on one knee," at this he took her hand and got down on one knee and pulled something out of his pocket. A single tear rolled down Lucrezia's face. "And to ask you to marry me. Last night... I couldn't talk myself out of it."

He opened the small gray box that he had pulled from his pocket and revealed a glimmering diamond ring set in a silver band and edged with sapphires. Lucrezia smiled through the river of tears and tackled Zechs in a hug. She pulled her head up and showered kisses all over his face.

"Yes! Of course I will," she yelled in between kisses. Zechs smiled and picked her up and placed her back in her chair than called for a waiter.

"A bottle of your finest wine, your entire dessert trolley and two plates of linguine. Deliver it to room 206 please." The beaming couple then went to celebrate and tell all their friends.

"Quatre, what the hell is you problem?" Boom Boom snarled, beyond raging. When she's mad, people usually don't stay conscious. But Quatre was equally angry, and he had the advantage of not being taped to the floor.

"My problem?" Quatre fumed. "My problem is the fact that I'm a pacifist killing machine, head of one of the largest corporations in existence, father to be of twins, and I'm only eighteen! My life has been destroyed these past few years, but when I think it can't get any worse, it does! First, I become one of the most deadly people in the war, than my father is killed because of me, and now I have to put up with you!"

"You are so fucking conceited! Quit feeling sorry for yourself. I don't like this any more than you do, but you don't see me duct taping people to the ground and blowing up in their faces! Jesus Christ Quat, get some damn Prozac!"

"I already did!"

"Then up the dosage!"

"Did that too!"

"Then do it again!"

"My doctor says that any higher would be hazardous to my health!"

"Well I'd hate to see you without it!"

"I bet you would!"

"I would!"

"Well good!"

"Good!"

"I already said that!"

"I know!"

A heavy silence fell over the two when they ran out of things to yell. They didn't know why they had yelled that entire exchange, but after they started, they couldn't stop. The only noise in the room was that of the teens trying to catch their breath.

"That felt good," Boom Boom admitted in a dazed voice.

"Yeah," replied Quatre in a similar tone. They were both calm again and thanking some ethereal being for the fact that no one was there to witness the scene.

"Can you let me go," Boom Boom asked, her voice small and tired. Quatre didn't say anything, simply bent down and undid the tape on her arms, allowing her to do the rest. After Boom Boom removed the bindings, she sat on the couch across from Quatre who was situated in a red armchair. She looked at her watch and then at the blonde.

"The next five minutes I will answer any and all questions you may have," Boom Boom said in a deathly serious voice. Quatre decided not to waste time and shot off questions at a rapid speed.

"Why don't you talk about your past or family?"

"My family hates me, I hate my family. Our views conflict too much and they disowned me a few years ago."

"What military force did you come from?"

"OZ."

"Why did you join OZ?" Boom Boom pondered on this a moment.

"Several reasons. Mostly similar views to mine. I loved space; it fascinated me. I also wanted to work with demolition. Not many people would trust a fourteen-year-old girl with explosives, but Mr. Treize did. He knew that skill and age didn't always go hand in hand."

"What are we going to do with these kids?"

"I was going to let you decide, but I **_will_** see them."

"Good, I want you to." Quatre glanced at his watch, three minutes twenty six seconds left. He looked back at the teenager in front of him. "Why do you always act so damned happy? You've been kidnapped, forced into caring for twins, and have been hiding out with a blonde Arabian psycho who duct tapes you to the floor, what's there to be happy about?"

"I guess I smile for the same reasons that you act so nice. If we pretend to be something were not for long enough, we might actually become that thing and then we can be loved. We fear rejection, so we hide behind these facades. If someone does reject us, they aren't really rejecting us; they're rejecting a lie so it's okay. Besides, it's extremely hard to reject such happy people." Quatre was shocked at how easily she understood it all.

"Quite the psychologist, I see."

"You're wasting your time with useless banter."

"What's with your explosion obsession?" Boom Boom smiled for the first time in this little interview from hell.

"Explosions are some of the few truly beautiful things left in this universe. They are pure and untainted by humans, unlike the rest of the world. They are unaffected by our society. Same reason I love space, it's free of human influence, or at least it was. Most of it still is though."

"How are you answering these questions so easily?"

"I've got a lot of time to sort out who I am when I'm pretending to be someone else." Boom Boom lost the wistful look in her eyes and checked her watch. "Times up," she chirped, falling back into the act, the life of lies. Quatre let out another sigh, he wanted more information, but he was pretty sure he wasn't going to get any.

Trowa sat on the couch in his and Wufei's suite alone. He sighed and checked his watch: 5:43 PM. 'Where is she?' Trowa was about to stand up when the door burst open and Marie came sauntering in with a large white bag in her hand.

"Hey Tro! I got a bunch of classics; I can't help but love them. Hope you don't mind." Something about the way she was setting up the antique DVD player told Trowa that she couldn't give a damn if he minded and they were going to watch them anyways. He didn't mind though, he didn't like the movies out now, too many about the war. "I got _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, _War and Peace, My Fair Lady _and _Roman Holiday_. Hope you like Audrey Hepburn."

"Does our little Marie have an idol?" Trowa teased. Marie turned around from the DVD player and smiled at him.

"How could I not idolize the greatest female actress to ever live? She was beautiful, sophisticated, talented, poised and loved by tons of adoring fans. She is the epitome of female perfection, at least in her time. God, she was awesome!" Marie sat down after popping in _Roman Holiday_. She snuggled in next to Trowa ad snaked an arm around his waist very slowly. She then grabbed the popcorn bowl from the other side of him and ran. Trowa took up chase after a few seconds of trying to figure out what happened.

Chasing Marie was a lot harder than one would think. She was extremely fast when she wanted to be and even trickier. While Trowa was wondering what happen, she had already dashed in to Wufei's room and hid in his closet. She quietly ate the popcorn and waited for Trowa to find her, hoping that she'd finish the popcorn before he did so, and before the credits were over.

Trowa crept slowly through his room and listened for Marie. He heard nothing and saw nothing, but he knew he heard a door slam in this direction. His bathroom and closet were Marie-free too. He soundlessly opened Wufei's door and listened for crunching and didn't hear any. 'Well of course I won't hear crunching, Marie can probably eat without making that much noise.' He checked under the bed and in the bathroom before deducing that she was most likely in the closet. He then heard the door to the suite open and Wufei and Nikki enter. A wicked grin graced the face of the stoic soldier as an idea popped into his head.

Heero sat on his bed typing commands on his laptop when Ebony walked into the suite. He quickly shut down his computer to go greet her. He entered the living area right as the vid-phone rang. Ebony, who was sitting silently on the couch when he entered, answered.

"Hello?" she greeted, her voice sounded hollow.

"Ebony!" Lucrezia's face popped onto the screen. "Guess what, Eb."

"A herd of giant pink elephants are stampeding down the hall and are about to bust down my door and deliver me from my misery?" Said misery was obvious in her voice but her friend was too ecstatic to notice.

"No silly, I'm getting married!" Lucrezia's grin was so big Ebony thought her face would split open any given second.

"Ohmigod! Lu, I'm so happy for you! To that gorgeous man I saw you talking to downstairs? Was he that Zechs guy everyone was teasing you about?" Ebony was obviously faking her enthusiasm so as to not make Lucrezia feel bad after such great news.

"Yup. He showed up last night, told me he loved me, and proposed today. Isn't it great?"

"Absolutely wonderful."

"Well, I'm going to go tell everyone else. Bye!"

"Bye." As soon as Ebony hung up, her smile drooped and she curled up into a ball on the couch. Heero walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her making her jump. "Heero?" She plastered the happy facade back on. "What's up?"

"You talked to Relena, didn't you?" The smile fell and Heero received a small nod as response. He held the smaller girl as she cried into his green tank top.

Duo and Bailey sat at a sports bar, staring intently at the TV screen. Beers were in both their hands and chips were littered around them. "Come on. Come on. Come on," Bailey chanted.

"Miss. Miss. Miss, " Duo whispered. On the screen, Kaminski brought his stick up for a slap shot and the winning goal. Myers and Lewis charged at him from the left and the right, but they would never make it in time. The entire game rested on the outcome of this shot. The entire bar was on the edge of their stools, a few patrons actually drooling.

Kaminski brought his stick down quickly and made contact with the puck. The puck went sailing through the air and straight at the goal. Cujo lunged for it and.... GOAL! The buzzer rang and the game ended 3-2, Highlanders. Half the bar jumped into the air and whooped while the other half sank to the floor and moaned about unfair calls.

"In your face Braid Boy! Oh yeah! Pay up!" Bailey yelled over the overwhelming celebrating and lamenting. Duo reached into his pocket and pulled out a fifty and slammed it into Bailey's hand.

"It's not fair!" He shouted. "The refs were unfair."

"If the Desperados won, than it would be a fair game, wouldn't it?"

"Hell yeah! They would have won if it was fair."

"Yeah, and the Cujo° family _doesn't _have a legacy of great hockey players who switch to bad teams and lose all the time 'cause the rest of the team sucks."

"The Desperados don't suck!"

"Psh. Desperados suck bigger balls than Boom Boom, and judging by the size of Quatre's feet, that's big." Duo couldn't help but crack up. So what if the Desperados lost? He didn't really like them; he just didn't want to cheer for the same team as Bailey. He kind of did miss his fifty though.

"C'mon, we should probably get back to the hotel," Duo said through his grin.

"Nu-uh. I don't want to get in the middle of the big ball-sucking, I've seen enough of it here."

"There isn't anything going on between Quat and Boom Boom. We would have heard if there was."

"Yeah, the walls are kind of thin."

"That's not what I meant."

"Really, 'cause that's what I heard." The two walked out of the bar, drunkenly stumbling and laughing.

"You know what, Bailes?"

"What?"

"You've got a mouth on you that could make a sailor blush." The two laughed some more and managed their way back to the hotel after two hours of drunken wandering.

Wufei and Nikki had just gotten back from a shopping trip. Wufei had realized that Nikki didn't have more than one change of clothes and insisted that she get more. Nikki, being a normal teenaged girl, didn't put up much of a fight before being taken to the mall by her new gentleman friend. When they opened the door they saw Trowa poke his head out of Wufei's room. It was actually Nikki's now since Wufei wasn't going to make her sleep on the couch, but they still felt like calling it Wufei's.

Trowa's emotionless mask was gone and a devilish grin was draped across his face. Wufei had a scared look in his eyes. 'This is not going to be good.'

Trowa slowly and mischievously stalked towards the wary couple. He stopped in front of them and graced them with some of his few words, "I have a proposition for you." He then whispered a few things into their ears and two more evil smiles were unfurled.

"You're bad Trowa," Nikki giggled. The uni-banged pilot shrugged.

"I try." Trowa cleared his throat, and then yelled. "Fine, keep the popcorn. I'll make more."

"Wow, does he ever yell?" Nikki whispered to Wufei.

"No, why?"

"He's good at it." The couple then implemented stage two of the plan.

Marie was about to come out of the closet when the door to the bedroom crashed open. She pulled away from the door handle and huddled in the corner, popcorn forgotten. 'What the hell?'

"Oh Wufei! Oh god! Oh!" Nikki moaned. 'Oh shit!' was blinking in big red letters inside Marie's head.

"Nikki!" Wufei grunted.

"Take me!" yelled Nikki.

'Oh holy fucking shitweasels! Wait, no fucking! ' The distinct sound of a lightweight person being thrown on the bed and another one jumping after was heard. That was followed by several minutes of moaning. When the screams of elation were reverberating through Marie's eardrum and she was past the point where she was rocking back and forth and singing, "I'm a little teapot", three distinct sets of laughter were heard and the moaning stopped. Marie opened the door to the closet a little bit and saw a fully clothed Wufei and Nikki laughing their asses off next to an equally amused Trowa.

"Son of a bitch," she whispered before throwing the door open. "Now... you all.. DIE!!!!!" She then chased all three of them around the suite. All four of them laughing and forgetting all their problems and concentrating on the current game of Cat and 3 Mice.

TBC

° - Cujo switching to the Wings make me mad!

I finally updated and it was long. Hope it was worth the wait. Yeah right, lots of filler. Or what seems like filler. Really just character development. Meaning: fun filler. Yeah, review. Wow, this chapter was naughty.


	12. Abandonment

Nine Months

By Ameve

Disclaimer: No own Gundam... for now.

A/N: Started this right after chapter 12, and then I lost inspiration. Sorry it's so small everyone.

A quick stats recap for those who forgot: -The girls have been pregnant for two months -Pairings thus far are Heero/Ebony, Zechs/Noin, Wufei/Nikki, Trowa/Marie -They have known the pilots for three days now -It is now Monday morning, the ball was Saturday night.

Chapter Twelve: Peach Life in Apple Trees (...Don't ask)

The next morning, Ebony found herself lying in her bed. She sighed happily and sunk into the lush depths of her pillowy bed. She never noticed how nice the oversized, overstuffed, down comforter and pillows were. She relished in the soft sheets and flowing silk drapes surrounding her canopy bed. All of the wonderful fabrics were varying shades of dark blue.

Her plaid pajama pants and red tank top clashed perfectly with her elegant surroundings and Ebony just felt so good waking up after sleeping in. Waking up after oversleeping was the best part of the day, nothing horrible has happened yet, and you feel perfectly relaxed. The world falls into a surreal state for the few moments you spent hiding in those comfortable sheets and pillows. Ebony was almost afraid to open her drapes, not wanting to destroy the surreal happiness. But she reluctantly did.

She pulled back her royal blue drapes and reached for her terrycloth robe, but it wasn't there. That's when she understood what Heero said last night. 'I guess, "You need a change of scenery," means "You are getting a change of scenery." Oh well, maybe he's right, it doesn't hurt to try.'

When she walked into the living room, eight sets of eyes locked on to her. All the fathers/mothers-to-be were congregated in the room and all had a bag with them. Ebony sighed, 'I guess, "You need a change of scenery", alsomeans "Everyone's going, now."'

"Heero left you a change of clothes in the bathroom," Nikki informed her with a smile. "Oh, and our shuttle leaves in two hours, so be ready." Ebony nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Ebony hopped into the shower and washed her hair quickly. She grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around her body and tucked in the edge so it would stay. She then stepped out of the glass door of the shower and onto the cold, white tile floor. She padded over to the pile of clothes Heero had picked out for her. Gray sweat pants and a black tank top were neatly folded next to the sink.

She quickly threw on the clothes and put her damp curls up in a clip at the back of her head with out bothering to brush it. She quickly poured some mouthwash into her mouth, spat it out and cinched on her white tennis shoes before grabbing her pajamas and walking back into the living room.

"Ready," she announced as she slipped her pajamas into her suitcase. She then plopped down next to Boom Boom who grumbled in her sleep and let her head drop onto Ebony's shoulder. 'Wow, definitely not a morning person.' Ebony turned her attention to Heero as he began to speak.

"We'll arrive at a large port near the Sanq Kingdom. The law on Earth says that we must attend school, so I enrolled us in an academy I attended once before on a mission. I arranged for transportation to the school and I already sent in the measurements for our uniforms."

"Wait," Duo interrupted. "Did you ever stop to think that the rest of us didn't want to go along with this?"

"If you prefer to stay here and wait for the scientists to attack, by all means do so. I could care less."

"What makes you think they'll attack? And why wouldn't we be able to defend ourselves?"

"Because they designed the gundams, they know each of our weaknesses and strengths. There are also ten of us, and five gundams. If their only objective is to grab the girls, they simply have to send a large number of suits to keep us busy and another team to get them. There are many more reasons not to stay, but we don't have time to go over all of them. Think before speaking next time." He briefly glanced at his watch before looking back up. "Time to go."

Everyone stood up from their seats and walked out of the suite. Quatre checked out of the hotel while everyone else hailed three taxis and piled in. The ride to the shuttle was short and uneventful. Quatre was once again stuck with the job of paying while everyone else carried his or her luggage into the large building. Security was long and boring and they arrived at their terminal five minutes before boarding.

Marie sent Trowa to get coffee and cake before collapsing on a chair. She decided if she was going to look like a cow in a few months, she was going to eat like one too. Boom Boom curled up into the chair next to her and went back to sleep. Bailey took the chair next to the Sandman's most recent victim and sighed. Duo sat across from her and sighed too.

"I guess this means no game," Duo said while looking at the floor.

"Yeah." Bailey paused for a moment before adding, "Why do you guys always listen to Heero?"

Duo glanced up at the question. "Never really thought about it. I guess 'cause Heero's usually right about things like this and he's sort of our de facto leader. I don't know why really."

"Still, that would have been one hell of a game we're missing."

"Yeah. I guess we'll have to settle for another night at the sports bar."

"It won't be the same."

"Yeah, but-" Duo was cut off by the loud speaker coming to life.

"Rows 1-10 for shuttle 392 are now boarding. Again, rows 1-10 for shuttle 392 are now boarding."

"That's you guys," said Heero as he grabbed Ebony's small duffle bag. They made sure that all the items were carry on. "We'll take the gundams and meet you at the school when you arrive."

The girls all nodded and gathered their things. Boom Boom sleepily waved good-bye before stumbling into line. Bailey chastely kissed Duo's cheek before following. Nikki hugged Wufei good-bye before finding her place behind Bailey. Marie smiled warmly at Trowa while shoving more coffee cake in her mouth and piling into line after Nikki. Ebony lingered behind with Heero for a moment.

"Heero.... thank you." Ebony smiled up at him.

"It is necessary to cause as little stress to the babies as possible. You being upset will add more stress then they need. That is all." Ebony's smile faltered. She thought he was doing this for her. He said he was doing this for her, but now he was acting like she didn't matter. She cast him one last hurt glance before boarding the shuttle with the other girls.

Heero sighed as he watched her step into the shuttle. The hurt and betrayal he saw in Ebony's eyes tore at his heart. That was the very reason he had to be so cold. She was getting too close to him. He realized that morning and knew he needed to make it stop. He toyed with the idea of not meeting her on Earth, simply watching her from a distance. But he knew that he couldn't stand to watch the continual hurt in her eyes and know that he was the cause of it.

As the five young men boarded their gundams in the forest 15 miles from the shuttle port, Heero kept telling himself that it was for Ebony's own good. The small sting of unrequited love would be much better than the heart-wrenching pain of a lover killed in battle. It was for her own good. That was his mantra as the five gundams shadowed the passenger shuttle on its trip to Earth.

TBC

I was re-reading the story and I just realized how annoying I made Ebony. I really want someone to shoot that girl... I think I will kill her. Review and tell me if I should kill the annoying whiney-ass. Also, I realized how much my story absolutely sucked at first, can you also tell me if I've improved at all since then. Thanks a bunch!


	13. If You Want It

Hey folks! Um.. I realize I haven't published on this site in 5 years (when I was 14), so I was going to take this story down because I just don't like how it was written. However, if there is anyone who still wants it available, let me know by the end of April. Who knows, if enough people want it, I might re-write and finish it.

-Ameve


End file.
